Bayushi Kachiko
Shosuro Kachiko, a Senhora dos Segredos, Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute e Dama dos Sussurros, Kunshu 2019 Clan Letters ingressou a Família Bayushi como Bayushi Kachiko quando se casou com o Campeão do Clã Escorpião Bayushi Shoju. Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game Beleza Perigosa Kachiko foi considerada a mulher mais desejada de Rokugan. Ela se casou com Bayushi Shoju, o Campeão do Clã Escorpião e teve um filho, Bayushi Dairu. The World, A Stage, by D. G. Laderoute O casamento deles não foi por amor, conveniência ou posto. Foi um casamento por poder. Ele, um feroz gênio estrategista, e ela, uma brilhante arquiteta política. Como dois dos mais formidáveis Escorpião nascidos na última geração, foram unidos pelo clã na esperança de que suas forças combinadas fariam o Escorpião ascender como uma onda oculta até o ápice do Império. Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari MurdockShosuro Takeru é o seu subordinado mais confiável. Blind Ambition, by D. G. Laderoute Bayushi Aramoro, o meio-irmão de Shoju, é o seu yôjimbô pessoal. Kachiko tinha uma sósia, Yogo Asami, que usava conforme fosse necessário. A Simple Test, by Mari Murdock Amante Secreta Kachicko conheceu Doji Hotaru, a filha do Campeão do Clã Garça, no dia 27 do Mês de Togashi de 1118 em um jardim privado nos Estimados Palácios da Garça. A samurai da Garça tentou discernir a natureza do que a Escorpião estava tramando, mas eventualmente Hotaru e Kachiko se apaixonaram durante esse encontro. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Kachiko contou a seu marido sobre esse relacionamento, como parte do acordo de casamento deles. The Last Stone Played, by Robert Denton III Conselheira Imperial Kachiko substituiu a antiga Conselheira Imperial Kakita Ryoku quando foi apontada por Hantei XXXVIII como a sua conselheira mais próxima. Apesar disto, ela via o Imperador como um homem fraco e começou a pressionar seu marido a tomar uma abordagem mais direta nas questões imperiais. O Daimyô Otomo Otomo Sorai buscou a ajuda dela para evitar uma coalização entre os clãs Garça, Dragão, Fênix e Clã Unicórnio. A Morte de Satsume O domínio do Clã Escorpião sobre a Corte Imperial se intensificou ainda mais após o falecimento de Doji Satsume, o pai de sua amante secreta Doji Hotaru. Algumas pessoas suspeitaram do envolvimento do Clã dela e até mesmo de seu próprio irmão Shosuro Hametsu na morte do Campeão de Esmeralda. Kachiko encontrou-se com Hotaru que viajava para Otosan Uchi para descobrir o que pudesse sobre a morte do pai. Torneio de Esmeralda Kachiko buscou convencer o Imperador a apontar Bayushi Aramoro como Campeão de Esmeralda em exercício, mas o Hantei descartou a sugestão, favorecendo a realização do costumeiro Torneio de Esmeralda. Blind Ambition, by D. G. Laderoute Kachiko conseguiu fazer com que o Imperador decretasse um Édito Imperial anunciando que nenhuma Lei Imperial seria alterada, proposta ou cancelada até que um novo Campeão de Esmeralda fosse selecionado através do Torneio de Esmeralda. Isso tornou inútil a petição do Clã Unicórnio para que Toshi Ranbo, uma cidade disputada pelos clãs Garça e Leão, recebesse status Imperial. O representante da Garça, Kakita Yuri devia um favor a Kachiko por tal édito, que ele considerava necessário para manter sua filha Kakita Asami em segurança enquanto ela era mantida como refém até que as negociações em Otosan Uchi tivessem terminado. Court Games (The Chrysanthemum Throne fiction), by D. G. Laderoute Bayushi Yojiro, sendo um Magistrado de Esmeralda, recebeu controle sobre o planejamento do Torneio do Campeão de Esmeralda. Kachiko pediu para ele sabotar os torneios, usando artimanhas para garantir que Bayushi Aramoro se tornasse o Campeão de Esmeralda. Yojiro deu à sua irmã, Otomo Mikuru um kanzashi com contas espelhadas e ela usaria a peça durante o torneio para cegar o oponente de Aramoro durante o duelo final. Se o reflexo causado por ela fosse contestado, Mikuru deveria se oferecer para cometer seppuku devido a desonra do incidente. Honor, Loyalty, Duty, by Mari Murdock Contudo, apesar do plano, Akodo Toturi, o oponente final de Aramoro, conseguiu ganhar. Ele, o Campeão do Clã Leão, se tornou o novo Campeão de Esmeralda. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Kachiko pessoalmente colocou a culpa do fracasso em Yojiro, que havia alertado Toturi sobre o truque planejado pelo Escorpião. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Morte do Imperador Kachiko e Aramoro foram os primeiros a saberem sobre o patricídio do Imperador pelas mãos do Príncipe Hantei Sotorii, logo após este descobrir a decisão final de seu pai de abdicar do trono e ingressar a Irmandade de Shinsei, deixando seu segundo filho, Hantei Daisetsu, como Imperador. Kachiko realizou as medidas apropriadas para esconder o assassinato, mantendo Sotorii como herdeiro à posição de Imperador. Isso inclui matar outras testemunhas, como a criada Aiko, conseguir o apoio do Daimyô Miya Miya Satoshi, que queria preservar a honra da Família Hantei, e usar os serviços de Rouxinol uma Bayushi especializada em remover evidências de assassinato. Ela enviou Aramoro para matar Toturi, que escrevera o Édito Imperial da abdicação. Aramoro emboscou Toturi, que conseguiu matar dois shinobi antes de ser ferido mortalmente por Aramoro. Sem que o Escorpião soubesse, o espírito de Toturi foi forçado a permanecer no Reino dos Mortais por sua esposa Akodo Kaede, ao invés de passar para o Meido, dessa forma, Toturi sobreviveu. Falling Stars, by Mari Murdock A Regência de Shoju Kachiko reportou a Shoju que o Hantei havia morrido, assassinado pelo seu filho Sotorii com a lâmina ancestral dos Hantei, em um rompante de raiva. Ela também levou com ela o édito do Imperador, ao invés de para o Campeão de Esmeralda, Akodo Toturi, que estava desaparecido. Shoju pressionou Kachiko, que confessou ter tramado para manter Sotorii como Príncipe Coroado naquela hora de necessidade, ao invés de seguir os desejos do finado Imperador, esperando chantagear o novo Imperador a seguir os desejos do Escorpião. O Marido dela ordenou que Daisetsu fosse encontrado levado a sua presença. Black and White, by D.G. Laderoute Agasha Sumiko, atuando como Campeã de Esmeralda Interina, proclamou Shoju como regente, mas postergou o anuncio de que Sotorii deveria abdicar de sua reivindicação ao trono, a pedido de Shoju. Links Externos * Bayushi Kachiko (Into the Forbidden City) center Categoria:Membros do Clã Escorpião